


for you the world

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ?? i guess, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Family Dynamics, Gen, Major Character Injury, aka up to you if technoblade murders the whole server or not, all lowercase, hurt little comfort, i also wrote this in a delirious session of sleep deprivation, if the ccs are uncomfortable with this i'll take it down i have decency, there's a little description of phil's wounds but it doesnt go into detail, this looks so bad but to be fair it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "for you the world, phil."it goes both ways.(techno promises phil the world. phil gives techno his life in turn.)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 239
Collections: anonymous





	for you the world

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm so sorry (this is inspired by the idea that phil gave techno 2 of his lives even though that was flipped over its head. it's neat. i went ballistic and wrote this in a daze before it was fixed that techno had 3 what a SCAMMMM)

_technoblade whispers to you: phil_  
_technoblade whispers to you: phil are you okay_  
_technoblade whispers to you: im coming as fast as i can_

\------------------------------

fireworks blow up into multitudes of light fragments. white pinpricks look around, moved by the panic coursing through his blood. stood before the carnage a man with a skull of a pig, royal crown resting on pale pink hair, light from the fire licking at structures glinting off gems embedded in gold. hoofed feet run through the debris falling down from the ceilings of wooden structures, hearing them plunge into watery depths below. a flag made out of yellow, black, red, and blue hangs beside him. and he knows it's supposed to represent the country, the nation, the pride that showed in every piece of string carefully woven into shape, but the colors has turned dull from the untamed waters, the flag ripped and charred, leaving behind a hole devoid of a heart and a government that had fell into an unfair god's hands.

whatever. the government can die for all he cares, l'manberg can fall into pieces and he'll laugh at the yelling of broken men, he'll smile at the bloodshed, he'll look down at the man who once ruled it ( _he's done it thrice, now, he wonders if it'll become a running joke_ ) and feel pride that a government has fallen apart.

l'manberg's woes isn't what he's here for, nor is it the reason why he's running.

you see, technoblade is not the kind of man to fall back at what he said. he has never been a sly talker, barring the fact and only the truth. he is no hypocrite when it matters, and no joker when he pledges alliance. the blade is what they call him, a king that stands upon the ruins of what was once his enemies, and he's a man of his word. he doesn't betray what comes out of his mouth, his promises fulfilled always. he is not a kind of man to leave a favor behind. a promise from the blood god's lips is one to be completed, a gift from him is one to be kept, and the trust he has in you one to be savored and cared for.

unfortunately, most people backstabbed him and made a fool out of him. that's fine, he isn't here for them. people that left him aren't ones he thinks about. there is only one man that he is here for, a man that sees him not as a weapon, but a being to be loved and cared about. a friend. his only friend. his family.

he runs and he runs and he searches every nook and cranny for a hint of a feather, a flash of green contrasting the bright red, a flash of a smile that he should've savored when he had the time. because phil was in l'manberg when it caught its demise, and techno promised that he'd come for him no matter the cost.

a royal red cloak flows in the wind, white furs catching the heat of the fire, as he searches for the one man that he cares about the most. the one man that should've never left his side. his right hand man, the person he can always fall back to.

\------------------------------

_techno was 8 years old at the time. it was dark, and flashes of the red netherrack and the black poison coating a stone sword still haunted him at night. he quietly woke up from his terror, and shaken up as he was, looked around the place he deemed safe for rest._

_when he expected to see fire, he saw a lantern instead. when he expected to see the sickening green of the warped forest, he saw a warm blanket instead. when he expected to be alone, he was reminded of the man sleeping in the next room over._

_he hesitated, feared the consequences of bothering phil as he slumbered, but if he had picked him up from the nether, he'd be kind enough to not lash out to him. surely. maybe. perhaps. whatever the case, he was too shaken to think properly, because little hooved feet had already fallen from the bed and trotted their way with a_ click click click _to the room down the hall from his own._

_the door was unlocked, and if he could he would think about his caretaker's tendencies to lock every door in his house, but it flew over his head at his moment of terror. he peeked inside to see a man laid down on a bed, peacefully sleeping away. he walked over to the older after he closed the door. he tapped the man's bed until blue eyes opened up to see a terrified little boy shaking by the side of his bed. he stared in confusion until it hit, a gentle smile formed rather than the scorn the little pig was expecting._

_"come on, tech. it's alright."_

_he fell asleep bundled in warm green sheets, with the warm, dim light of the lantern, and the warm body that curled around him as he dreamed about the most pleasant nothing._

\------------------------------

techno stands on the rubble, warmed by the fire, sweat running down his brow onto his jaw and dripping to the floor. but he isn't warmed in the slightest, white pinpricks that make out his eyes failing to comprehend the sight of phil lying on the floor, several gashes and wounds splattered in red, with a terrified look in his eyes that slowly melts into recognition and relief at his arrival. techno has never felt terror as overwhelming as _this_ , a deep seated dread that cements itself far inside himself as he rushes over to his friend's side, quickly falling to his knees beside phil's wounded body, and wonders who on earth would hurt someone so caring and kind. his hands hover, unsure where to put them, and phil laughs at his distress.

"techno," phil starts to mumble.

"do not even _talk_."

"c'mon, i'll be alright." phil laughs. techno flinches at the man's pained wheeze from the action, and he holds phil's hand, completely and utterly lost. he isn't prepared- he came for war, to fight, not to heal.

"you're- what do you mean you'll be alright?! you're _dying_ , phil! that’s-- that's not okay!" not in the slightest, techno wants to add, but phil's eyes were so happy that techno has to pause his tirade of panicked words. phil's hand squeezes the clawed one holding it, in comfort? in pain? techno doesn't know.

"tech," phil gently pushes out the words, "it's okay. i'm okay with this. i knew this'll happen." the ' _when i gave you my lives_ ' goes unspoken, but the both of them already know the implications. techno lets out a noise of distress, rummages through his inventory for something, there'll be _something_ there surely--

phil looks at his son and smiles. "worth it." he grins, able to joke about death so lightly, techno doesn't understand. he should've never given away his lives for him, techno should've never let it happen in the first place. but he was greedy, and the thought of phil dying never came across his mind, it seemed surreal. out of place. and to think it'll happen in front of him, his most trusted dying in his arms. phil's eyes lock with his, and he sees the fear in them. fear of death, fear of leaving behind everything he's done, leaving away his memories. phil has always been terrified of his death, but he seems to have... accepted it. and yet tehno can still see the terror still lingers inside the blue depths that make out his eyes. he pushes his sword, his _benihime_ , onto techno's hands.

"i want you to have my shit, okay? you're the only one i trust with it," phil chuckles, "it'll be fine. you'll be alright," he held techno's face with red-stained hands, "i made sure of that. don't waste it, alright?"

"i-" techno chokes on his next words, "-okay."

phil smiles. it's as bright as techno remembers it to be.

"good, okay. love you, son."

techno breaks. he holds phil's hand close to his face as he sobs out for fate to change its course, something to defy the hands of the moving clock, because if it's anyone in this unfair world it'll be phil that would pull miracles out of his hands. he's the most powerful man he knows, not by his strength, but by his kindness and easy smile, his cheerful way of talking, by the way he's able to see the good in everything. and as phil closes his eyes, techno thinks about the way two lives on his belt isn't his, how phil sacrificed everything to keep him safe, unable to bare the loss of another person he loves.

techno holds his trusted's hand to his forehead, prays to _him_ for forgiveness and power because if it's anyone else techno knows that would ascend to godhood before his very eyes, it would be phil, and he would be the only god he'll preach.

"love you too, dad."

techno takes phil's belongings, stores them in his inventory and ender chest. he holds the man's heart clip he loved so much and he attaches it on his shirt, right on the place above where his heart would be. his green striped hat, he takes it off and puts it on the man's chest, and puts the man's right hand over it. phil deserves to die with honor. he's the only man techno knows that does.

techno pulls out his weapons, the barrage that was always by his side, and he takes a deep breaths that continues on to become a sigh. he promised, once, for phil the world. as he looks at the shine of fire from the hints of diamond showing through the netherite, he intends to keep that promise.

if phil can't have the world, then no one can.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed <3 i cried too im truly sorry
> 
> i also wrote [memories not mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657568)! it's also written properly with proper capitalization bc i didnt write it on notepad LMAOOO check it out if u want philza lore bc he makes me happy :)


End file.
